thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Petrova Family (VCM's Lore)
This article, Petrova Family, is the sole property of VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy and cannot be used, edited, or referenced without their permission, with the exception of collaboration articles, whereas terms listed above are unserviceable. The Petrova Family ('''Bulgarian:' Петров or Петрова, Ancient Greek: Πέτροβα, Modern Greek: Petros, Latin: Petrus, English: 'Pierce; translates as "small rock" , "rock" or "stone") is one of the main families in The Vampire Diaries, The Originals ''and ''Legacies, and arguably the second most important family after The Original Family. The family is one of the oldest families introduced, originally coming from Bulgaria, though this family also has origins from other parts of Europe as well, before ultimately ending up in Mystic Falls. The Petrova Family has been linked to both the '''Salvatore and Bennett families since 1st Century BCE, also known as the Biblical Times, and the Redfern Family '''since an unknown time period. Like the Salvatore family, the Petrova family is also known for having a bloodline of Doppelgängers, known as the Petrova Doppelgängers, starting from their earliest known ancestor, Amara (the world's first Immortal woman). With the death of Silas and Amara, there is no possibility of either Elena, Elisaveta, or Ivan carrying on the doppelgänger bloodline. When Amara became truly immortal, nature had to find a balance, and thus, created mortal versions of herself, known as "doppelgängers, shadow selves or mortal shadow selves", would appear century after century throughout time. Tatia is the first doppelgänger of the Petrova bloodline while Katherine is the second, Natalia is the third, and Elena is the fourth and final doppelgänger. Family Members * '''Amara: ('''Ancient Greek:' Αμάρα, Latin: Amarantha)'' was born some time during 1st Century B.C.E. (100 B.C.), which was the Biblical Times. Her origins are from Ancient Greece and she is of Greek descent. She is the oldest known ancestor of the Petrova family bloodline. She was originally a human girl who was presumably born into a very poor family. Personality wise, Amara comes off as gentle, docile, and innocent, similar to that of Katherine before she became evil. Although Amara was seen to be a nice girl, it is apparent that she did have a rather manipulative side to her. Amara knew that Silas was manipulating Qetsiyah and had used her to create the spell for immortality by pretending to be in love with her. Her age is unknown but it could be assumed that she was anywhere between fourteen to eighteen years old. As a human, she was the personal handmaiden to Qetsiyah, a very powerful witch who also came from a noble and wealthy background just like Silas. Amara fell deeply and passionately in love at first sight with a young, gifted and very powerful witch named Silas, who is the world's first immortal man or being and also, the oldest known ancestor and relative of the Salvatore family. Amara's love for Silas was so strong and powerful that she desired to be with him forever, even though her love for him was strongly forbidden. Amara's love for Silas was strongly forbidden because Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. Therefore, Silas and Amara had a secret relationship unbeknownst to Qetsiyah until she found out about their betrayal. Silas also strongly loved Amara, so much that he desired immortality so that he and Amara could be together for all of eternity. Silas manipulated Qetsiyah into creating the spell of immortality with the intention of sharing the gift of eternal life with Amara, instead of Qetsiyah. However, after betraying Qetsiyah's trust after she created the spell, Qetsiyah became filled with extreme anger, rage and jealousy. As a result of Silas and Amara's betrayal, Qetsiyah wanted revenge. After Silas and Amara drank the immortality elixir, Qetsiyah found the latter by faking her death (Qetsiyah made it appear to Silas that she had brutally murdered her by slitting her throat and cutting her heart out) and forced her to become the physical Anchor to The Other Side (a place where dead supernatural beings go to after they pass on), binding it's existence to her immortal life and desiccating her. After her awakening two thousand years later, the pain of her existence was too much for her to bear and she desired death above all else. Amara's desire and need to die was so strong that it rivaled her love for Silas, which was very powerful and strong in itself. After she is reawakened once Silas finds her, she consumes the cure from Silas' blood and becomes a mortal human once more. Amara reunites with Silas after 2,000 years of being apart from him. She sorrowfully and tragically confesses her undying love for him one last time but says that although she loves Silas, she desires to die and end her suffering just as much. Amara then asks Silas to kill her himself and end her 2,000 years of suffering. Silas is hesitant to do so at first but he then understands. Unexpectedly, Silas is killed by Stefan after he is stabbed with a blade or dagger. Silas passes through Amara as she was still currently the anchor before Qetsiyah had transferred the spell and made Bonnie the anchor instead. Amara, realizing that she has officially nothing to live for now that her beloved is dead and she has endured endless suffering for centuries and centuries, tells a deceased Silas that their eternity together would start with her death. She then takes the same dagger that killed Silas and commits suicide by stabbing herself, ending her endless suffering (this happened to be very similar to how Juliet dies and kills herself after Romeo dies in Romeo and Juliet). She is presumed to have found peace and has passed on to the afterlife where human souls go to once they die. Unfortunately for Amara, she did not get her dying wish which was to be reunited with Silas in true eternal death as Silas ended up stuck on The Other Side with Qetsiyah, who ended up killing herself to be with Silas. It is currently unknown whether or not Amara reunited with Silas and finally found happiness in death with her true love after the Other Side deteriorated since Silas was last seen being sucked into oblivion. * Tatia (1st Petrova Doppelgänger): Tatia was born during the 10th century AD and lived in what would be the United States during the 10th century and was a contemporary of the Mikaelson Family. In The Reckoning, Tatia is first mentioned by Rebekah, though not by name, when she comments humorously that the original Petrova was much prettier than Elena. In Bringing Out The Dead, Klaus and Elijah reveals Tatia's name while dining with Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore. Tatia's doppelgänger is Katherine Pierce. Tatia was a distant descendant of Amara and was the first doppelgänger of Amara. * Tatia's Husband (Name Unknown): He was born during the 10th century AD and was married to Tatia. He had a child with her and he died in the battlefield. * Tatia's Child (Name Unknown): He/She was born around the turn of the 10th century. According to Elijah, Tatia had the child with another man, who was her husband, and had died in battle. Eventually, his/her descendants migrated to Europe. He/She is a distant descendant of Amara. Relatives Through Isobel and Elena * John Gilbert: John met and fell in love with Isobel Flemming during their teenage years and they dated each other for a while. When Isobel was just 16 in the year 1992, Isobel told John that she was pregnant and John brought her to his older brother, Grayson Gilbert, who was the local pediatrician or OB/GYN, so that she could give birth to a daughter named Elena. Isobel left Elena in the good hands of Grayson and his wife Miranda, who didn't know that John was actually the biological father of Isobel's baby. John later sacrificed himself to resurrect Elena after Klaus had killed her for his ritual to trigger his werewolf gene, having Bonnie Bennett channel his life force into Elena's body once she died. Though John and Isobel never married, he is considered a relative of the family. * Alaric Saltzman: Alaric was the history teacher and a vampire hunter is the former husband of Isobel Flemming and the stepfather of Elena Gilbert. It was later revealed that he thinks his wife, Isobel, was killed by a vampire, who he suspects to be Damon. Later he find out that Isobel wanted to become a vampire, and begged Damon to turn her, thus making Isobel a vampire. Isobel later came back and compelled Alaric to move on from her and Alaric begins a new life with Jenna Sommers and takes in Elena and Jeremy as his own by becoming their guardian. Alaric is turned into an Original by Esther. Alaric dies after Elena drowns in season three due to his sired connection to Elena. In the season five finale, Alaric is brought back to life by Liv. Through Katherine, Elisaveta, and Ivan * Markos (Nadia's Father): He was the lover of Katherine and the father of Nadia. He was also the Leader of the Traveler coven, a cursed sub-culture of Witches. * Henrik Mikaelson: The father of Elisaveta and Ivan Mikaelson. He and Katherine conceived their twins during what was a originally a one-night stand sometime after ''She's Come Undone ''after Katherine was turned back into a newly-made witch/human. As a result, she became pregnant and moved to New Orleans, eventually coming under the protection of Henrik and the Mikaelsons. Through Viviana, Andromeda, Remus, Hope, and Mirabella